Contes bleachiens
by Neteria
Summary: Relire des contes, c'est toujours si amusant...
1. La peluche bottée

La peluche bottée (Perrault) 

J'ai une furieuse envie de détourner un conte de fée et, c'est tombé sur Perrault et le chat botté qui va être revu et corrigé, façon _Bleach, _garantie sans spoil.

Donc, disclaimer : aucun personnage n'est à moi, pas même l'histoire mais je me suis laissée tentée.

Les notes, symbolisées par (-) sont à la fin et nda c'est note de l'auteur.

* * *

Un meunier ne laissa pour tout bien à ses trois fils que son moulin, son âne et une peluche élimée. Les partages furent bientôt faits ; Quincy eut le moulin, Sado l'âne et Ichigo, le plus jeune des trois, récupéra la vieille peluche dont on ne savait guère si c'était un nounours ou un lionceau. Pris de pitié son frère aîné, doué en couture, lui redonna une nouvelle jeunesse. 

Malgré cela, Ichigo ne pouvait se consoler d'avoir un si pauvre lot. « Mes frères, disait-il, pourront gagner leur vie honnêtement en se mettant ensemble ; pour moi, lorsque j'aurai vendu la peluche, j'aurais juste de quoi m'acheter une dragée de Berthie Crochue nda : oups, je me suis encore trompée d'histoire (1), disons plutôt, un sucre d'orge.

Kon, c'était le nom de la peluche, entendit ce discours et eut peur de finir chez un fripier. Il dit alors d'un air posé et sérieux : « ne vous affligez pas maître ; vous n'avez qu'à me donner un sac et me faire faire une paire de botte par votre frère (celui doué en couture) pour aller dans les broussailles, et vous verrez que vous n'êtes pas si mal partagé que vous croyez. .

Quoique Ichigo n'y compte pas trop, déjà, une peluche qui parle et qui marche, ça l'avait impressionné (nda : on a beau être dans un conte de fée, c'est tout de même pas fréquent) et il commença à croire qu'il allait sortir de la misère. Il faut dire qu'il vivait dans une époque où les paysans n'avaient que peut de chance d'être écoutés et qu'il en avait parfaitement conscience. En plus, même s'il était fort et intelligent (et séduisant ce qui ne gâte rien), notre héros était très emporté et ne savait pas mentir, contrairement à sa peluche.

Lorsque Kon eut ce qu'il avait demandé, il se botta bravement et, mettant son sac à son cou, il en prit les cordons avec ses deux pattes de devant et s'en alla dans une garenne où il y avait un grand nombre de lapins. Il mit du son et de la laitue dans son sac et, s'étendant comme s'il était une vraie peluche, il attendit que quelque jeune lapin, encore un peu naïf, vint se fourrer dans son sac pour manger.

A peine fut-il couché, qu'il eut son contentement, un jeune étourdit de lapin entra dans son sac et Kon, tirant aussitôt sur les cordons, le prit et le tua sans miséricorde – nda : Mais qu'est-ce que Perrault a contre les animaux ? Ouiiiiin ! (2).

Tout fier de sa proie, il s'en alla chez le roi Kisuke Urahara et demanda à lui parler. Comme c'est une peluche qui marche et parle, les serviteurs le laissèrent passer. On le fit donc monter à l'appartement de a Majesté où, étant entré, il fit une grande révérence au roi et lui dit :

Voilà, Sire, un lapin de garenne que Monsieur le Marquis Kurosagi m'a chargé de vous présenter de sa part

dis à ton maître, répondit Kisuke (nda : je me permets d'être familière, c'est plus simple à écrire) que je le remercie et qu'il me fait plaisir

Une autre fois, il alla se cacher dans un champ de blé, tenant toujours son sac ouvert et, lorsque deux perdrix y furent entrées, il tira sur les cordons et les prit toutes deux.

Il alla ensuite les présenter à Kisuke, comme il avait fait du lapin de garenne. Le roi reçut encore avec plaisir les deux perdrix et lui refila un peu de fric, histoire de le remercier de s'être déplacé.

Notre peluche continua son manège durant deux ou trois mois. Un jour, alors que le roi devait aller en promenade sur le bord de la rivière, avec sa fille Rukia, superbe brune pulpeuse, il dit à son maître :

Si tu veux suivre mon conseil (nda : ben oui, depuis le temps, il a arrêté de le vouvoyer, surtout qu'il se tape tout le boulot ! ), ta fortune est faite : tu n'as qu'à te baigner dans la rivière, là où je vais t'indiquer, ensuite, tu me laisses faire

Ichigo fit ce que sa peluche lui conseillait, sans vraiment savoir ce que ça allait lui apporter. Pendant qu'il se baignait, Kisuke vint à passer et Kon se mit à hurler : « Au secours ! au secours ! le marquis Kurosagi se noie ! . à ce cri, le roi mit la tête à la portière et, reconnaissant la peluche qui le nourrissait depuis trois mois, il ordonna à ses gardes d'aller secourir Ichigo.

Pendant qu'on retirait le prétendu marquis de la rivière, Kon approcha du carrosse et dit à Kisuke qu'au moment où son maître se baignait, il était venu des voleurs qui avaient emporté ses habits. En vrai, il les a caché sous une grosse pierre, mais c'était des vieux habits tous rapiécés pour lesquels même Quincy ne pouvait rien faire.

Le roi ordonna alors aux officiers de sa garde-robe d'aller chercher ses plus belles fringues pour vêtir Monsieur le marquis Kurosagi qui s'empressa de les revêtir. Mais c'est vrai qu'être en caleçon au milieu de la route, c'est pas génial.

Le roi lui fit mille compliments, il est séduisant je le rappelle, Rukia le trouva très à son goût et il lui rendit la pareille, sauf qu'il n'osait pas regarder dans les yeux la jolie princesse. Kisuke l'invita alors à se joindre à eux pour la promenade ce qu'Ichigo accepta, en dévorant la princesse des yeux. La peluche, ravie de voir que son dessein commençait à réussir prit les devants. Ayant rencontré des paysans qui fauchaient un pré, il leur dit :

Bonnes gens qui fauchez, si vous ne dites pas au roi que le pré est au Marquis Kurosagi, vous serez tous hachés menus comme chair à pâté . Cela, dit par une peluche qui prend son air effrayant (cf. plus haut), les convainquis d'obéir.

Le roi ne manqua pas de demander aux faucheurs à qui était ce pré qu'ils fauchaient : c'est à M. le Marquis Kurosagi dirent-ils tous ensemble.

Vous voyez, sire, répondit Ichigo, c'est un pré qui ne manque point de rapporter abondamment toutes les années

Kon, qui allait toujours devant, rencontra des moissonneurs et leur servit le même discours et les mêmes menaces qui réussirent tout aussi bien qu'avec les paysans. Et ainsi de suite tout au long de la route.

La peluche arriva enfin dans un beau château, celui de Don Kanonji, le plus riche qu'on ait jamais vu car toutes les terres que le roi avait traversées étaient les siennes.

Kon, qui avait eu le soin de s'informer de qui était Kanonji et ce qu'il avait faire, demanda à lui parler, disant qu'il n'avait pas voulu passer si près de son château sans avoir l'honneur de lui faire sa révérence.

Kanonji le reçut aussi civilement que possible et le fit reposer :

On m'a assuré, dit la peluche, que vous aviez le don merveilleux de vous changer en toutes sortes d'animaux, que vous pouviez, par exemple, vous transformer en lion, en éléphant…

Cela est vrai, répondit Kanonji brusquement, et, pour vous le montrer, vous allez me voir devenir un lion.

Kon fut effrayé de voir un véritable lion devant lui. Puis, Kanonji repris sa véritable forme et il avoua sa peur :

On m'a assuré encore, mais je ne saurais le croire, que vous aviez aussi le pouvoir de prendre la forme des plus petits animaux, par exemple de vous changer en araignée ou en puce : je vous avoue que je crois cela tout à fait impossible .

Impossible ! reprit Kanonji ; tu vas voir. Et, en même temps il se changea en araignée que Kon écrasa sur le champ.

Cependant le roi qui vit, en passant, le beau château de l'ogre voulut le visiter. La peluche, qui entendit le bruit du carrosse passant sur le pont-levis et dit à Kisuke :

Que Votre Majesté soit la bienvenue dans ce château de M. le Marquis Kurosagi !

Kisuke fut passablement surpris de la magnificence des lieux et insista pour visiter l'intérieur. Il avait dans l'idée qu'il avait enfin trouvé un héritier digne de lui.

Ichigo donna la main à Rukia et, suivant le roi qui montait le premier, ils entrèrent dans une grande salle où ils trouvèrent une collation que Kanonji avait fait préparer pour des visiteurs. Après quelques verres, le roi avoua : « il ne tient qu'à toi de devenir mon gendre .

L'alliance fut conclue. Les frères d'Ichigo furent conviés à venir vivre avec lui. Quincy, qui en avait marre de jouer les meuniers, comme couturier du roi, ce dernier avait viré Shigure et Akito qui avaient des tarifs très élevés, et Sado comme entraîneur personnel de Rukia qui s'était mise aux arts martiaux (nda : elle avait vu récemment Kagura dans _Fruits Basket_ et entendait bien diriger ainsi son ménage).

Enfin, Kon obtint les terres de Kanonji, Ichigo n'en ayant plus besoin.

* * *

(1) : C'est une allusion pas fine à mon grand amour, _Harry Potter _! 

(2) : Ça c'est parce que dans plusieurs contes, il fait souffrir de pauvres petits animaux qui lui ont rien fait

Bon, OK, l'histoire originale est légèrement changée, mais que voulez vous, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.


	2. Rumpelstilskin

_**Rumpelstilskin**_

Je recommence à attaquer Bleach, même si ça ne m'arrive pas si souvent que ça. La dernière fois, c'était il y a plus d'un an !!

Merci GabyLC pour ta review, si Kon n'a pas fait de remarques salaces c'est, tout simplement, parce que je suis incapable d'en faire moi-même (ou presque), sinon, très contente que la distrib t'ai plu.

In(3 : J'ai ajouté des remarques, mais c'est pas ma faute, les personnages étaient assez rétifs cette fois, quoique...

* * *

_Mon moment favori du conte, la « distribution ». Voyons, voyons…_

_L'auteur lance un regard circulaire aux victimes potentielles, il s'agit de choisir avec soin le casting. Bien, de quoi avons-nous besoin ? D'un prince, d'une princesse, d'un nain méchant, du meunier bien sûr avec sa fifille, le roi, et l'inoubliable bébé._

_Le meunier, j'ai envie de le marier. Alors ça sera du classique, Ichigo x Renji _

_HURLEMENT_

_- Renji : Nan mais tu vas pas ? T'as pas remarqué un problème ?_

_- Ichigo : Tu dormais pendant tes cours de sciences nats ?_

_- Auteur, gênée : Heu… un peu, pourquoi ?_

_Les personnages me regardent, désespérés… ils n'osent même pas m'expliquer. Donc, round 1 gagné !_

_- Renji : Ichigo, je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir._

_- Auteur, précisant : et ça sera Renji qui jouera le papa._

_feint de ne pas entendre de boum_

_Ensuite, un roi, heu… Yamamoto-sama, s'il vous plaît ? Et sa mère sera jouée par Ise Nanao._

_- Yamamoto : Avec plaisir, personne ne pense jamais à moi._

_- Aizen-sama : J'aurais pu jouer ce rôle, je te signale_

_- Auteur : Vi, bien sûr, mais que veux-tu, j'avais envie de changer un peu. Sans compter que si je t'écoute, tu vas prendre le contrôle du pays, manipuler les habitants et mon histoire tombera à l'eau !_

_- Aizen-sama : je te concède la manipulation, mais quand même !_

_Reprenons, Yamamoto-sama, une préférence pour votre fils ?_

_- Yamamoto : Pourquoi pas … Ukitate ?_

_- Auteur, accordé ! Alors, la fille des meuniers ne peut-être que Kyoraku Shunsui ! Yatta ! Un couple que j'ai encore jamais attaqué !_

_Il me manque le méchant lutin… Ryuuken-sama, s'il vous plaît ?_

_- Ryuuken : Non merci, aucune envie de me commettre avec des shinigamis, tu n'as qu'à prendre Byakuya !_

_BOUM_

_Les personnages qui n'ont pas été recrutés ramassent l'auteur, dans les vapes, offusquée. _

_- C'est horrible de faire ce genre de proposition Ryuuken ! C'est même du délire !! Bya-sama en méchant lutin ! Il est trop sexy pour ce rôle. Encore que, Byakuya-sama, accepteriez-vous de donner une certaine classe à ce rôle en l'interprétant suivant vos désirs ?_

_Je dois vous avouer que d'avoir Bya-sama acceptant de jouer dans un conte, ça serait merveilleux, fabulissime, mais il est tout de même atrocement pris…_

_- Byakuya-dono : Très bien, j'accepte. Mais, à une condition, que je change le nom du lutin par celui que je désire, Rumpelstiltskin, tout le monde connaît._

_- Auteur : Qu'il en soit fait selon vos désirs_

_L'auteur part s'allonger un moment, c'était trop d'émotions d'un coup. Je laisse le soin à Ryuuken, qui a eu l'idée de Byakuya, de distribuer les rôles secondaires._

_- Ryuuken : Très bien. Le bébé sera interprété par… Yachiru-chan.. L'auteur semblant encore avoir besoin de repos, je vais me permettre de commencer…_

Il était une fois un pauvre meunier qui avait une fille d'une grande beauté.… Quelle platitude pour un début ! Heureusement, je vais pouvoir arranger un peu cela.

Il était une fois… soit, c'est le début traditionnel… un pauvre meunier… à d'autres ! Deux jeunes garçons qui avaient décidé de vivre leur amour, à l'abri, cachés dans une forêt profonde.… Non, un peu à l'écart du village, il faut que le roi et sa suite puissent y aller. Tous deux avaient adopté un charmant jeune garçon, un peu porté sur le saké, et prénommé Shunsui.

Le roi Yamamoto s'arrêta un jour pour bavarder un peu. En effet, il avait organisé le mariage entre les deux, amusé à l'idée de célébrer le premier mariage homo du coin, et il ne ratait pas une occasion d'aller prendre un verre de saké, accompagné de cerises griottes. Ichigo, pour se rendre intéressant, vanta les qualités de son fils :

- Ichigo : Mon fils sait filer de l'or avec de la paille.

_Yama-dono : Ça alors, je saurais apprécier un tel talent. Si ton fils est vraiment aussi habile que tu le dis, amène-le demain au château. Nous le mettrons à l'épreuve. (ndR : j'aime le nounoiement !)_

_- Shunsui : Je me permets d'intervenir, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu abusé ? Je préfèrerais un autre talent, je sais pas, moi, tisser des tapis de roses ? Ou tenir le plus longtemps sans rouler sous la table en buvant du saké ?_

_- Ryuuken : Je suis d'accord mais, malgré tout, c'est dans l'histoire. Mais, si tu préfères, on peut partir sur l'idée du tapis de rose, j'ai peur que l'auteur, en revenant, ne nous fasse une attaque si elle découvre une histoire de saké. _

_- Renji : Qu'elle crève !_

_- Byakuya-dono : Pas avant mon entrée en scène._

_L'auteur arrive à ce moment là et découvre le carnage… bon, j'exagère mais c'est l'idée. Cependant, reprenons notre histoire._

Le lendemain, le séduisant jeune homme se présenta au château. Il rencontra le jeune prince Ukitake, dont il tomba immédiatement amoureux, mais sans être remarqué par ce dernier qui en avait un peu marre que son père ramène des inconnus avec des soi-disant extraordinaires pouvoirs au château. En effet, leur demeure tenait plus de la cour des miracles que de la cour royale depuis quelques temps… Mais je m'égare.

Yamamoto-dono conduisit Shunsui-san dans une pièce où il y avait de la paille jusqu'au plafond. Puis il lui remit une quenouille (nda : je sais pas comment on tisse les tapis mwa) et lui désigna un rouet.

- Mets-toi au travail, ordonna-t-il. Si avant l'aube tu n'arrives pas à transformer cette paille en tapis de roses, tu n'échapperas pas à la mort.

Le pauvre garçon s'assit, ne sachant quoi faire. Sa vie était menacée, alors qu'il venait de rencontrer l'amour, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont on pouvait fabriquer des tapis (nda : l'auteur non plus, si quelqu'un a une idée ?). Il avait le cœur serré et, ayant de plus en plus peur, il se mit à pleurer.

– _Shunsui : Je m'insurge !! Je ne suis pas une midinette qui désespère facilement !_

_- Auteur : Tu te fiches de moi ? D'un c'est dans le scénario que tu as accepté d'interpréter, de deux, tu auras Ukitate à la fin de l'histoire, de trois, c'est toi qui a choisi !!!!!_

_- Shunsui : J'ai dis que je POUVAIS le faire_

_- Auteur : Tu as choisi quand même ! Et puis, j'en ai marre que personne ne suive le scénario…_

_L'auteur éclate en sanglots et va se réfugier dans les bras de Byakuya avant sa grande entrée en scène. Justement, il me repousse sans ménagement _

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un petit lutin ( !!! Nan ! On barre). Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un merveilleux et séduisant homme aux longs cheveux bruns, aux yeux métalliques, et au sourire glacial, entra dans la pièce, en essayant de se débarrasser de l'auteur qui s'est accrochée à son kimono.

- Bonjour, paysan, le salua-t-il. Pourquoi pleures-tu à chaudes larmes ?

- Ah ! soupira l'alcoolique notoire, je dois filer des tapis de roses avec de la paille et je ne sais pas le faire, même si je me suis vanté du contraire auprès de l'auteur.

- Que me donnerais-tu si je le faisais à ta place ? demanda le séduisant shinigami

- Ma plus belle coupe à saké, proposa Shunsui.

Le magnifique brun prit sa coupe, puis il s'assit au rouet et le fit tourner - vrrr-vrrr-vrrr -, il tira trois fois et une quenouille fut pleine. Il en mit une autre et - vrrr-vrrr-vrrr - une deuxième fut remplie. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'au petit matin. À l'aube, toute la paille était filée et 3 magnifiques tapis faits de roses étaient étendus sur le sol.

Le soleil était à peine levé que Yama-dono était déjà là, et il n'en revenait pas. Seulement, voyant toutes ces si belles roses, il se frotta les mains, car comme il était très avare, il pensait pouvoir décorer le château pour le prix de quelques bottes de paille. Il fit amener le fils du meunier dans une autre pièce remplie de paille, beaucoup plus grande encore que la précédente, et il ordonna qu'il la filât en une nuit s'il voulait avoir la vie sauve.

Shunsui ne sut quoi faire et se mit à pleurer.

– _Shunsui : Non mais c'est pas les pleureuses que j'interprète !!_

_- Auteur : OK, pour cette fois, je te passe une fantaisie_

_- Shunsui : N'importe laquelle ?_

_Auteur : Vi, tant que tu ne sors pas de la pièce pour aller draguer_

Shunsui ne sut donc quoi faire et se mit à boire, dans une toute nouvelle coupe à saké, encore plus belle que la précédente, qu'il avait piqué dans le garde-meuble royal.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et notre sublime brun entra et dit :

- Que me donneras-tu si je transforme cette paille en tapis de rose ?

- Ma coupe à saké toute neuve, répondit l'alcoolique

- Non, non, tu m'as fait le coup hier. Disons plutôt, ton carnet d'adresse des jeunes femmes shinigamis, le bureau des plaintes pour harcèlement est un peu débordé en ce moment.

A regrets, et au bord des larmes, en s'y cramponnant (comme Arpagon avec sa cassette de pièces d'or), Shunsui finit par accepter de se séparer du précieux carnet que le capitaine de la 6ème division remis immédiatement à Nanao-san.

Le brun, encore plus sexy qu'il y a 2 minutes, se mit au travail.

Le rouet commença à tourner et il tourna et tourna, jusqu'à l'aube. Et comme la veille, la paille avait disparu et des tapis de roses aux motifs osés (pour la chambre du roi) l'avait remplacée.

Le roi fut fou de joie, mais il estima qu'il n'en avait pas assez ; il en voulait toujours plus, encore et encore. Et il fit donc amener Shunsui dans une troisième pièce, plus grande encore que la précédente et ordonna :

- Tu fileras cette paille cette nuit. Et si tu réussis, je te donnerais en mariage à mon fils.

A ces mots, Shunsui sauta un instant de joie, son bonheur n'allait plus connaître de limites, mais fut rafraîchi en regardant le dit prince que la proposition semblait ennuyer un peu. Cependant, il lui sourit légèrement, en s'apercevant que, mine de rien, les meuniers avaient élevé un jeune homme tout à fait à son goût…

À peine le jeune homme en question fut-il seul, que le brun shinigami se montra pour la troisième fois, sans attendre son début de dépression quotidien et demanda, sans surprise :

- Que me donneras-tu cette fois-ci, si je file ta paille ?

- Que pourrais-je te donner ? répondit le jeune homme, je n'ai plus rien.

- Promets-moi donc de me donner ton premier enfant quand tu seras prince.

_-Bya-sama : Heu… Y a pas un bug dans le scénario ?_

_- Auteur : Plusieurs, même, mais on s'en moque, après tout, c'est un conte de fées, Shunsui serait juste le premier homme à accoucher… _

_- Bya-sama : Et si je ne veux pas m'occuper d'un bébé ?_

_- Auteur : Alors, tu demandes une servante, il faut que ça soit un humain, sinon on perd le cas de conscience de l'héroïne, enfin, du héros._

_- Bya-sama : D'accord, mais tu exagères un peu. Un jeune serviteur, pas trop casse pieds, et capable de servir correctement le thé, d'accord._

_Auteur, heureuse soudain : Merci _

- Promets-moi donc de me donner la première petite fille que tu adopteras quand tu seras marié, lorsque je viendrais la chercher (ndByakuya : et j'attendrais la fin de la puberté).

- Qui sait comment les choses vont se passer avec mon mignon prince ? se dit Shunsui.

Et comme, de toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre solution, il promit au charmant homme ce qu'il souhaitait. Et ce dernier transforma donc, une fois encore, la paille en de sublimes tapis de roses.

À l'aube, ayant tout trouvé comme il l'espérait, le roi fit préparer un grand banquet de noces et le petit meunier devint prince, et même roi, étant donné que Yamamoto démissionna afin d'avoir du temps pour s'occuper de … hum, enfin, disons qu'il voulait « admirer » la nouvelle tapisserie.

Une année passa et Ukitake et Shunsui, entre deux moments intimes dans une des chambres redécorée avec les tapis de roses que l'on connaît, adoptèrent une charmante petite fille de 8 ans, prénommée Yachiru. Quelques années passèrent encore puis, le sublime brun qui n'avait pas pris une ride, entra dans la chambre du roi et dit :

- Donne-moi ce que tu m'avais promis.

Le roi fut horrifié. Il proposa au maître séducteur toute la richesse du royaume, pourvu qu'il lui laissât son enfant. Mais, même s'il est séduisant, le maître chanteur était aussi têtu, ainsi, il ne voulut rien savoir.

- Non, non, dit-il, je préfère quelque chose de vivant à tous les trésors (parce que l'auteur insiste)

Shunsui se mit à pleurer (encore !!) et son chagrin finit par émouvoir le brun shinigami

- J'attendrai trois jours, consentit-il, et si, d'ici là, tu as trouvé comment je m'appelle, tu pourras garder ta fille.

Le roi réfléchit toute la nuit, se rappelant tous les noms qu'il avait entendus. Il dépêcha un messager pour qu'il questionne les gens dans tout le pays afin d'apprendre tous les noms qui existent.

Lorsque le lendemain matin l'homme arriva, il cita tous les noms qu'il connaissait, mais chaque fois le petit homme hocha la tête :

- Ce n'est pas mon nom.

Le lendemain, Shunsui envoya un émissaire jusque dans le pays voisin afin de connaître les noms de ce pays. Il cita ensuite au noble brun tous ces noms étranges et inhabituels :

- Ne t'appelles-tu pas Noble Brun ? Ou Gigot-d'Agneau ? Ou peut-être Verre-à-Saké ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit, avec de plus en plus d'agacement, le brun à chaque fois.

Le troisième jour, le messager de la reine revint du voyage et claironna d'entrée :

- On ne peut plus trouver d'autres noms, pas un seul. Mais, lorsque je passais près d'une montagne à l'entrée d'une étrange forêt où les lapins et les renards se saluent avec courtoisie, j'aperçus une petite maison. Et devant elle, un homme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux regard glacial, habillé d'une magnifique écharpe de soie verte, il semblait lancer un sort en disant : « Demain Kuchiki Byakuya aura enfin une servante digne de ce nom »

Vous comprenez aisément que le fils des meuniers se réjouit en apprenant ce nom.

– _Byakuya : Il est pas un peu idiot le lutin du conte, d'aller hurler son nom comme ça ?_

_- Auteur : Certes, mais que veux-tu, si le méchant fait pas une erreur juste sur la fin, le mal l'emporte… Et c'est un conte moral… enfin, si tu veux, après l'histoire, je te trouve un serviteur._

Peu de temps après, le shinigami arriva au château. Et il attaqua d'entrée :

- Alors, mon roi : quel est mon nom ?

- Et si tu t'appelais Rumpelstiltskin ? dit alors Shunsui

- Si nous étions dans un autre conte, sans doute, tu as droit à un dernier essai.

- Kuchiki Byakuya alors ?

- Quel diable te l'a soufflé ? hurla l'homme.

Cependant, au lieu de s'énerver bêtement, Kuchiki-sama toisa l'auteur qui décida qu'après tout, les contes finissent comment le veulent les auteurs et donc, je crois que Kuchiki-sama a tout à fait le droit d'avoir son serviteur malgré la perte de son pari et, Ryuuken-san ayant décidé de lui faire jouer le rôle du méchant sera à son service durant 1 an ! Nan mais.

* * *

Je ne suis pas encore vraiment satisfaite de cette version, je ne la trouve pas vraiment drôle au final. J'ai peut-être trop forcé sur Byakuya ? Je l'ignore, j'espère faire mieux une autre fois. 


End file.
